


Survive  {An In Real Life Superhuman AU}

by RosesForCenturies



Category: Boy Band (TV), In Real Life (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Brotherly Love, Escape, Experimentation, Human Experimentation, Hunted, Invisibility, Manipulation, Superhuman, Survival, Team as Family, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Variety of Powers, abilities, element - Freeform, force fields, human weapons, lab, makeshift family, no romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosesForCenturies/pseuds/RosesForCenturies
Summary: "His heartbeat was reassuring. The pulse under his skin reminding him that he was still breathing, still alive. But what for? Every day was an endless cycle of the same things. Pitiless lab coats. Metal tables. The stale stench of antiseptic, seemingly visible against the blinding white walls of his cage. He was still breathing, still alive. But what was life if you couldn't live it? His mind always seemed to come back to the same question. The same thought haunting him, following him, chasing him in and out of his dreams, his nightmares. Was survival really worth it?"They couldn't remember a time when they weren't pinched and stabbed by needles on a daily basis. When they weren't hooked up to countless monitors and devices. When the lab coats weren't picking them apart and cutting them open.They couldn't recall a time when they didn't have these abilities.But maybe one day they would escape. Maybe one day they would be introduced the to life that they were supposed to have been born into. Maybe one day they would see light. See love. See life.But as for now, at least they had each other.It would have to do for the time being.||ONGOING||





	Survive  {An In Real Life Superhuman AU}

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear reader. Thank you for clicking on this story :).
> 
> This was originally written on Wattpad, but I decided to post it here too.  
> I'll still be posting more frequently there, but I like the idea of having it on both sites.
> 
> The link to the story on Wattpad will be posted at the end of the story.
> 
> Enjoy!

     He could hear the sound of his heartbeat in his ears. His pulse under his skin. Dancing, thumping, living. He could feel the blood flowing through his veins, his soul thrumming with all that he was. He slowly blinked his eyes open, groaning painfully as white assaulted his eyes, blinding him with a spurt of angry light. He would give anything to see some color, anything to remind himself that there was more than just pain, just headache, just white. He took a deep breath, the odor of antiseptics and something of stale blood entering his head. He crossed his right arm over his eyes, stretching his body out on his hard bed. His left hand reached around his neck to tug at the collar that had always been his constant companion.

 

     The sound of metal against metal screeched in his ears as the heavy door to his room, or cell, swung open, revealing a guard clad in completely white armor. White. Always white. The man's hand was tense around the gun (taser?) that hung from his hip. His other hand was pressing against his left ear, listening attentively to what was being said through the comms.

 

     " _Get up_!"

     Brady flinched at the demand, screwing his eyes closed as a massive headache took hold of his mind. He sighed and stumbled carefully to his feet, swaying a bit. The guard marched up to him and grabbed his left arm roughly, dragging the rest of the way out of the door, down one corridor, another, another, then finally into another sterile room. White white white white white. Brady was forced into an uncomfortable plastic chair that was tucked into a sturdy table made of white wood. Across from him sat a woman, her sharp brown eyes piercing, no matter how soft she willed them to look. Her dark hair was pinned up in a large bun atop her head, and her pale skin looked icy against the bland white backdrop. The guard left the room, nodding at her and closing the door.

 

     "Mr. Tutton," she spoke, her voice was smooth and melodious, but at the same time, haunting, cold, suspicious. She sat, her small, slim figure somehow seemed dominating to his 5'11", if that was possible.

 

     "How are you today?" Brady knew what her job was. To make him, all of them, trust her, lull them into a state of safety, force them to leave their guard down, and then--. Brady didn't know what happened after that. Mikey never made it back to tell them. That fact was enough though, enough for the rest of them to understand that they could not fall into the same trap.

 

     "Mr. Tutton, I need you to answer my questions. I'm here to help. Now, let's try again. How are you today?" Brady wanted to yell at her, to scream that his name wasn't Tutton. That was the name he was born with, his last name, but it wasn't who he was. He didn't know who the Tuttons were and he didn't know if he wanted to. Had his family abandoned him? Had they left him in the hands of these abusers? Whatever the reason they had, he felt that he was better off not knowing.

 

     "That's enough. If you do not start cooperating, I'll have to start resorting to other measures."

     Brady knew what these measures were. He wasn't a stranger to them. Not at all. But even though he hated the painful shocks that would course through his throat, his mind, the rest of his body, he wouldn't let himself give in. Not during the first couple of minutes at least. This was his last source of silent rebellion. Doctor Lanski sighed disappointedly. Her hand hovered over the button on her desk labelled "Tutton C1136". She glanced up at him again, giving him one last chance to speak. His blue eyes stared back at her in daring resentment. Her finger slightly brushed over the button and Brady gasped as a burst of pain shot through his body, originating from the collar at the back of his neck. One second, two, three. It stopped, and he slumped back on the uncomfortable plastic chair, panting slightly. She watched him from her perch, running her left hand through her pinned up hair to let it down. Her other hand remained over the button.

 

     "Are you ready to speak yet?"

     He continued staring at her, eyes angry. Her finger came down on the consul again. He jumped as another shock overtook him, this time stronger. When it was over, he noticed the tears in his eyes, but would not let them fall. The doctor gave him another half a minute before sending another burst of pain through him. He shuddered, panting at the exertion. His toes and fingertips felt numb, his shoulders were sagging and his mind was fuzzy.

 

     "Mr. Tutton, how are you today?," she asked again.

 

     "How do you think I am?"

     His voice was rough, scratchy, his usually angelic tone sounding distorted. His attempt at the angry snarl sounded weak and disheartening. The doctor decided not to acknowledge the disrespect.

 

     "Do you know what day it is today?," she continued. Brady glared at the white floor. He didn't even know what year it was. "It's December 7."

 

     Brady furrowed his eyebrows. That date. It sounded important. He should know this. Why was it so important?

 

     "It's your birthday, Mr. Tutton." Brady felt his heart drop to his stomach.

 

     "How old am I?," he asked, hating how weak his voice sounded.

 

     "You're fifteen," the doctor told him. Brady closed his eyes. He'd been trapped in this manmade hell for fifteen years. At least that was how long he believed he'd been in here. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't here. "Happy Birthday."

 

     Brady had always felt numb, but suddenly, he was angry. These people had stolen his life from him, his entire fifteen years. They had ripped away his will, his smile, his everything, and left him with simple existence. He wanted to scream, to throw something, to crush their souls, their hearts, everything they cared about. They had reduced him to an animal, nothing but a lab rat. It wasn't just him, it was all of his brothers, his tattered makeshift family who had been left with so many holes over so many years. He wanted vengeance for all of that.

 

     Brady knew that everything around him was floating, moving through the air in rough, jagged motions. Glass slammed against the disgusting, white walls, and clipped the doctor on its way, adding some much needed red color. The woman screamed, hand flying to the shallow cut on her arm. It only made Brady even angrier. He and the others and lived through unspeakable things, unspeakable abuses, and she was wailing pathetically because of a mere cut. He had lost so much, all because of her and this damned organization she worked for.

 

     "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT", he roared into her mind. He could feel her panic, her heartbeat, her unmistakable fear. He savored this, mentally pounding against her head until she screamed and cried and begged him to stop. He used his mind to lift her writhing body into the air, but before he could hurtle her into the white all and add more splashes of red, white hot pain seared through his neck, exploding through his body, and forcing him to release his hold on everything in the room. The doctor and all of the objects slammed into the ground heavily.

 

     In a matter of seconds, his vision had been reduced to black.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and decide to stay around and read some more.
> 
> A lot of times, you'll find more chapters posted on Wattpad, so here's the link to it.
> 
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/184450938-survive-an-in-real-life-superhuman-au
> 
> My Wattpad handle is  
> @RosesForCenturies


End file.
